1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retardation compensator that is suitable for a liquid crystal projector having single liquid crystal device for full color display, and a single-panel type color liquid crystal projector having the retardation compensator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Besides the three-panel type liquid crystal projector with three liquid crystal devices for blue, green and red images, there are single-panel type liquid crystal projectors. In the single-panel type liquid crystal projector, blue, green and red lights, separated by space division system or time division system, enter the single liquid crystal device. The liquid crystal device has plural pixels arranged in matrix to modulate the corresponding color lights based on the pixel image data. In the space division system, each pixel of the liquid crystal device is illuminated by each of the three color lights. In order to achieve this, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,042, the liquid crystal device has a micro color filters, three color lights enter the liquid crystal device simultaneously with different incident angles, or a micro lens array in the liquid crystal device guides each of the color lights to the corresponding pixel. In the time division system, blue, green and red color lights sequentially enter the liquid crystal device that is driven by the corresponding color image data. Thereby, a full color image from the liquid crystal device is projected onto a screen
Although various types of liquid crystal devices are available to the liquid crystal projector, TN (Twisted Nematic) type liquid crystal device is mainly used. The TN type liquid crystal device has a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates. The orientations of major axes of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are kept parallel to the substrates, and rotated gradually around the thickness direction so that the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules twist smoothly by 90 degrees along a path from one substrate and the other substrate. The liquid crystal molecule layer is sandwiched by a pair of polarizing plates (polarizer and analyzer). The polarization axes of the polarizing plates for a normally white liquid crystal device are perpendicular to each other (cross nicol configuration). The polarization axes of the polarizing plates for a normally black liquid crystal device are parallel to each other (parallel nicol configuration).
The liquid crystal device can display an image by use of its optical rotatory effect. In the normally white type liquid crystal device, incident light is linearly polarized by the first polarizing plate. When no voltage is applied to a non-selected pixel in the liquid crystal device, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are twisted so as to rotate the polarization direction of linearly polarized light by 90 degrees. Linearly polarized light through the liquid crystal layer can pass the second polarizing plate, so that the non-selected pixel appears as a white state. When a certain level of voltage is applied to a selected pixel, twisted alignment of the liquid crystal molecules does not appear. In that case, the polarization direction of linearly polarized light is not rotated in the liquid crystal layer, so linearly polarized light is blocked by the second polarizing plate. Thus, the selected pixel appears as a black state.
The liquid crystal device has the disadvantage of narrow viewing angle because of its birefringence. Birefringence becomes dominant as the applied voltage to the liquid crystal layer increases. Although incident light perpendicular to the liquid crystal device is completely blocked in the black state, the liquid crystal layer exhibits birefringence to oblique incident light to change linearly polarized light into elliptical polarized light. Since elliptical polarized light can pass the second polarizing plate, leakage of incident light causes the decrease in the black density of the selected pixel.
Such birefringence of the liquid crystal molecules appears at a state between the white and black states, so oblique incident light partially leaks. Thus, the contrast ratio of the image on the liquid crystal device decreases if viewed obliquely. Any type of the liquid crystal device has, more or less, such birefringence.
A direct view type liquid crystal display to observe the image directly has a retardation compensator for the purpose of decreasing birefringent effect. As the retardation compensator, “Fuji WV Film Wide View A” (trade name, hereinafter referred to as “WV Film”), manufactured by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd., has been in the market. A form birefringence layer with layered thin films is used as the retardation compensator to prevent the decrease in the contrast ratio of the obliquely viewed image, as described in the non-patent publication, Eblen J. P., “Birefringent Compensators for Normally White TN-LCDs”, SID Symposium Digest, Society for Information Display, 1994, pp. 245-248. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,197 describes a retardation compensator in which thin film is obliquely deposited on a substrate.
The retardation compensators described above are utilized to the direct view type liquid crystal display in which an observer right in front of the display panel observes the image at a distance more than the distance of distinct vision. In the direct view type liquid crystal display, the observer can adjust the contrast ratio of the image in the edge area by moving the eye positions slightly. If the image is observed by plural observers at the same moment, low contrast ratio area unlikely occurs because the distance between the displayed image and the observers is large enough to decrease the viewing angle.
In the liquid crystal projector, incident light through the liquid crystal layer is projected to the screen through a projection lens system. The light intensity of each pixel on the screen is the sum of the modulated light intensity passing through the corresponding pixel of the liquid crystal device. The contrast ratio of the displayed image on the screen would decrease if the oblique incident light to the liquid crystal layer is of low contrast ratio. Then, it is impossible to increase the contrast ratio of the projected image even if the observer changes the viewing angle. The projection lens system with large back focus can increase the contrast ratio of the projected image because such lens system decreases the incident angles of incident light to the liquid crystal layer. Such projection lens system, however, is disadvantageous in terms of making the projector smaller.
Accordingly, the technique to increase the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is effective in order to solve the contrast ratio problem of the liquid crystal projector. For instance, US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0018162 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications (JP-A) No. 2002-031782 describe the technique to increase the contrast ratio of the projected image by applying the retardation compensator to the liquid crystal device for the liquid crystal projector. The liquid crystal projector in US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0018162 describes organic materials, such as the WV Film, as the retardation compensator for the TN type liquid crystal device. The retardation compensator in JP-A No. 2002-031782 discloses a uniaxial birefringent crystal, such as single crystal sapphire and crystal. In addition, JP-A No. 2002-131750 describes a Discotic type liquid crystal as the retardation compensator.
The retardation compensators described above utilizes optical anisotropy effect depending upon the incident angle of oblique incident light. Such anisotropy effect of the retardation compensator can prevent the decrease in the contrast ratio of the projected image which is caused by oblique emanation light through the liquid crystal device with large emanation angle.
The organic retardation compensator tends to be colored by long exposure to light containing ultraviolet component. Intensity of the light source in the liquid crystal projector has to be higher than that of the direct view type liquid crystal display. Higher intensity of the light source causes excessive heat to the retardation compensator. The retardation compensator tends to be colored brown in 2000 to 3000 hours. Because of such low durability, it is difficult to utilize the organic retardation compensator to the home use liquid crystal projection TV.
The retardation compensator made of sapphire or crystal has durability enough for long-term use, but the sapphire and crystal are expensive. Moreover, the cut surface and the thickness of the sapphire or crystal must be controlled precisely to exhibit desired optical characteristics. Furthermore, the orientation of the retardation compensator of sapphire or crystal must be aligned precisely in the assembly of the projection optical system. Accordingly, sapphire or crystal retardation compensator is not appropriate for household type liquid crystal projector in terms of manufacture cost, regardless of great durability.
Although the form birefringence having a microscopic structure to exhibit optical anisotropy is effective to solve the above problems, the optical anisotropy of the form birefringence has wavelength dependence. The form birefringence can properly compensate the retardation of a light with narrow wavelength range, such as display light for an instrument described in the above non-patent publication. However, such form birefringence causes wavelength dependence in compensating the phase retardation of the single-panel type liquid crystal projector to display a full color image. For instance, the intensity of the black state pixel increases so that the contrast ratio of the pixel image decreases. Moreover, the black pixel may be colored because of the change in the color balance.